Broken Wings
by Crystal-Beast Onix Scorpion
Summary: Tell me, if one moment you where living in peace with the other homeless on the streets of NY and the next your cornered by one of the worst street gangs in the city would you freak out?’ Full summery inside. possible Mikey/OC
1. Chapter 1

**More dreams more stories. I fell asleep while watching TMNT after eating cheese, it's a recipe for a hellishly weird dream. I think this takes place during the first 2003 season… anyway.**

'**Tell me, if one moment you where living in peace with the other homeless on the streets of NY and the next your cornered by one of the worst street gangs in the city would you freak out?' Yuki had ran away from England and her abusive parents, not how will she cope as The Purple Dragons' new target?**

**Broken Wings**

(Chap 1: Cornered)

Yuki looked at the feeble little fire at her feet and let out a fire, the light in her midnight-purple eyes dimming slightly from tiredness. "Maybe I should go back." She said to herself aloud, there was no one awake to hear her.

Her two friends, 60 year old Jerry and 25 year old Ash, where both fast asleep. She looked at her hand where a massive spiral started before the scar went up her arm. She was covered in tattoo-like scars, the result of the abuse and pain inflicted upon her by her parents. "I can never go back." she almost yelled.

She stood up and slipped into her trench coat which she was using as a blanket to shield her from the harsh winter whether. 'I'm sorry guys, but I just slow you down, and without me you'll have more food, water, everything. I'm leaving to find myself a home, once I do I'll try to find you again and help you. I promise. From Yuki.' she went over what she had written in the note as she left the ally.

Yuki was a cute faced English girl. She was about 5ft 2 with light-grown, shoulder length hair with blue highlights. Her clothes where just a black, long-sleeved top, black jeans and her trench coat. On her feet where a pear of black trainers and in her pocket where some fingerless gloves with knuckle spikes. Her skin was a little pail (although she was always naturally pail) and her body was weak.

She walked into another ally when she heard someone behind her, before she turned to look a muscle-bound man the size of a house (ok exaggeration) with a dragon tattoo up his left arm appeared in front of her. "Going somewhere?" He asked in a threatening voice.

The boys behind her laughed and held her still. Punch after punch came down on her like pouring rain, and no matter how loud she yelled no one came to see what was happening. Despite the pain Yuki managed to escape the arms of the three young men and ran until she ran into a dead-end. She was cornered... Again!

"Your parents have been looking for you. I hear they'll pay handsomely for whoever brings you in." The huge man said as he came forward, grabbing the bruised and bloody girl by the wrist.

"Let her go and we'll take it easy on you." Came a voice from a nearby shadow. A reptile or something in a red mask came forward, along with three others. One had a blue mask, the other orange and the other purple.

"What are you freaks gonna do about it. Come one step closer and I can break her ne-" The man was cut off as Yuki kicked him where the sun don't shine. She tried to run but the man grabbed her ankle. The… whatever they where pulled him away from her and she sat against the wall as she watched them chase him away.

Once _he_ was gone the… things turned to her. The one in purple offered his hand to help her up and she took it. "Are you ok?" He asked, his voice was kind and soothing.

"I'm fine." Yuki stumbled a little as her vision began to blur.

"You're bleeding! We can help you. What's you're name." The same… person talked to her calmly.

"Yuki." And with that her world went black.


	2. Chap 2: Turtles

**Hope you enjoyed the last chapter, every night the dream takes off where I left as if it where another life I was living, so I have a feeling of this ether being a long story or a sequel coming up. Those who enjoy this, I only ask that you review and recommend everyone else to read it. If you could do that I would really appreciate it. Also, if you could tell me if you think a ****Mikey/OC is a good (or bad) idea I would love it.**

(Chap 2: Turtles)

_That man… I've seen him before. The fire… my real parents died… and he did it he killed them in the fire… he took me and gave me to a couple in his gang…my family… the man… who attacked me. And who where those other people. Was it all a dream?_ Yuki thought in her sleep.

"Yuki." she heard a voice.

_Oh no! I must have slept in, my parents are going to beat me to death for sure this time._

"Yuki, are you awake?" Yuki stopped for a second. This wasn't the voice of her angry father, it was gentile. It was the one that had helped her up earlier… but what was he doing hanging about a lost, lonely, unloved homeless girl.

Yuki slowly opened her eyes to see the face of a huge turtle in a purple mask, the room was dimly lit with candles, giving it a relaxing feeling, and the light didn't hurt her eyes. She was surprised to find that she wasn't in pain for once and could actually sit up.

"You ok?"

"Yea." She said as she found her voice. "Where am I, and who are you?"

"I'm Donatello, but just call me Donnie." He smiled. "You hungry?"

"Starved." Just then another turtle in an orange mask came through with a tray.

"Dinner's ready. Hey, your awake." He grinned at Yuki. "I'm Mikey, the hot one. He's the geeky one."

"So, basically you're the smart one." Donnie nodded. "and you're the clumsy halfwit." she said to Mikey.

"Hey!" Mikey put the tray on a stand and folded his arms in a huff. Don just laughed.

"I think we are all gonna get along just fine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

For most of the day Yuki slept until she heard a loud crash. "What's going on?" She said, blinking slightly from the powerful light. She saw all four turtles piled in the middle of the floor like there had been a car crash.

"Your up. Did we wake you?"

"Yes, but that's ok. What happened?" Yuki looked at the turtle pile.

"Major crash dude." Mikey laughed before everyone got up. "Introducing the rest of the gang. The one in blue is Leo, he's like the leader, and the one in red is Raph, he's the one who needs a 'danger, angry bull' sign." Raph just glared at his younger brother.

"With a brother like you, I'm not surprised." Yuki muttered but made sure everyone could hear. Mike just rolled his eyes, not wanting to bother arguing with her.

"I see your new friend is very funny, but I think it is time we had some answers don't you?" A rather large rat spoke to Yuki.

They all sat down and asked her questions. "So your English yet your parents are Japanese and you have a Japanese name, how does that work."

"Ok, I'll tell you the whole story… I used to live here with my real parents. My family was English, not long after I was born we came here to New York, but when I was six, the purple dragons killed my family, there was a couple in the gang… my 'adoptive family', they told me that I couldn't have my name, my name was Yuki… I don't remember my real name. They moved us back to England and I never saw the outside world again, I was locked in the attic."

"Wow! Sorry to hear that." Mikey looked at Yuki worriedly.

"It's ok. I ran away, I met these two others who where living on the streets who offered to look after me… but I didn't want to bother them anymore, so I left, it would be easier for them. But now I don't know what I'm going to do."

"Well we can't let you live alone on the streets." Leo spoke up. "we have some friends who might like to have you and if not, I suppose you could stay here."

"What do you think Master Splinter?" The others looked to the rat

"If April and Casey won't have her, she will have to live with us." Splinter smiled.

**Ok, I know these chapters are a little short but they will bet longer, I hope. Don't know if I got this right but in this story Leo is 18, Raph is 17, Donnie is 16 and Mickey is 15, and so you know, Yuki is 14. Plz review.**


	3. Chap 3: Watch what you say

**I hope this will be longer and I also hope I will get more reviewers. Enjoy.**

(Chap 3: watch what you say)

A few months had passed. For now Yuki was living with the turtles whilst Casey and April got there relationship sorted. They all became great friends, more like a family really. She trained with them and was a pretty fast learner. She loved doing different things with everyone. She would watch old horror movies with Mikey, help make new inventions with Donnie, rollerblade with Raph and Leo would spar with her and help her with her skills. She also enjoyed meditating and talking with Master Splinter.

It was a pitch-black night, but no one could sleep. Master Splinter was meditating and Leo and Raph where sparing, which was inevitably going to turn into a proper fight. Yuki was sitting upside-down on the sofa beside Mikey watching The Lost Boys.

Yuki had noticed a lot about herself and Mikey. Whenever he looked at her he blushed and sometimes he stuttered. When they would spar he always worried about if he had hurt her. It was very obvious that Mikey liked her. Yuki liked him to, but she didn't want to say anything about it, knowing Mikey, he would deny it and would probably avoid her.

"Could you pass the popcorn?" Yuki asked, not bothering to look at him.

… no answer.

"Mikey, you better not have eaten it all."

… still no answer.

"Mike?" She looked up to see Mikey had fallen asleep in his popcorn. Yuki rolled her eyes and stifled a giggle. She was about to get up and go to bed when there was a loud bang, making Mikey wakeup and spill all the popcorn on Yuki. Raph came storming out of the dojo, followed by Leo.

"What? You know it's true." Leo called after the red-masked turtle.

"That gives you no right to bring it up like that." Raph clenched his fists in frustration.

"What? The fact that you have a crush on a human?"

Yuki passed them to go to her room, she couldn't wear clothes coated in butter kissed popcorn. "What happened to you?" Raph asked, trying to change the subject.

"Don't ask. What's up with you two." Yuki looked at Raph. Leo laughed and turned to the human girl.

"Raph just so happens to have a crush on a human."

"Really? Who?"

"You!" Leo seemed to find it so funny, Yuki just looked surprised. She had never expected Raph to like her in that way.

Raph, unexpectedly, said nothing. Fire seemed to burn in his eyes, but still he did nothing, he just ran out of the den, probably to go topside. Yuki punched Leo's arm to get his attention, stopping his laughter.

"I suppose you found that amusing!" Yuki yelled.

"Oh come on, it's just a joke, and he would never have had the guts to tell you. I told him for you."

"A joke, this is beyond a joke!" Yuki was fuming. She may not like Raph the way he liked her, but he was still like a brother to her. She turned around to see Mikey and Donnie searing at them.

"Come on Yuki." Leo tried to calm her by putting his hands on her shoulders, but she kicked him 10 feet away.

"For a leader you can be so dense." And with that, Yuki headed after Raph.

"Yuki, wait." Don and Mikey tried to go after her, but where stopped by Splinter.

"Leave her."

"But Master-" Donnie tried to speak, but was cut-off by Master Splinter again.

"I think it's time that Raphael has the chance to speak to someone about his feelings. Yuki is a very understanding girl and a good listener, I feel that she will be able to help your brother."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki walked down the quiet street, the only light was coming from an old lamp in the centre of a nearby park.

"Where could he have gone?" Yuki thought, then she remembered he showed her the top of one certain building that he went to to cool off or just get some fresh air.

Raph looked over the city, there was nothing but light everywhere. Behind him was the abandoned parts of the city. He couldn't believe that Leo had told Yuki how he felt, and now that he had run away she surely wouldn't want to speak to him anymore.

"Here you are." Yuki tried to give a small smile, but he never turned around, making her more concerned.

"What do you want?" Raph didn't mean to sound like he was angry at her but he was trying to not let his anger get the best of him again.

"I'm here to see if your ok."

"Why should you care? I bet you think that it was so funny, what Leo did."

"No." She sat on a stone wall beside Raph. "What Leo did was wrong…" Yuki noticed tears in his eyes. 2Are you crying?"

Raph realised the tears and quickly wiped them away. "No, I'm fine."

"Raph, you can't keep saying your ok when your not. You need to let someone know how you feel, talking about it can help you a lot more than you think you know."

"I don't think so."

"I used to think like that, 'till I met you and the others. Talking to you and them has helped me in ways you wouldn't imagine… I will tell you, but I like you no more than a brother, I'm sorry that I don't like you in that way, but would you rather me lie to you?" She looked the turtle in the eyes.

"I understand. It's ok." Raph seemed to cool a little. "I've just never liked anyone like this before. I've never been good at showing my feelings, but this is the hardest thing I've ever had to put up with." Yuki nodded. "… are you saying that you actually understand?"

"Yea." Yuki smiled. "Although I don't like you in that way, I'll always be here when you need me, so long as we're still friends."

"You got it… Hey, your right. I do fell better."

"Great… so you goin' down or stayin' here?"

"I think I'll stay up here a little longer."

"Mind if I stay with you?"

"Why?"

"After you left I yelled at Leo, I kicked him away from me and said he was dense. I don't think he'll be very thrilled to see me."

"You actually did that."

"Yea."

"ok." Raph smirked. "Actually, I feel sorry for ya. You have Mikey fallin' for ya."

Yuki blushed "Looks like you like him."

"Don't be silly. He's like a brother to me, how can I like any of you guys like that?" Raph looked at her. "Ok, so I do like him. He's just so funny and he blushes whenever I'm near him… I just think he'll avoid me if I say anything."

"Don't worry. He'll tell ya soon enough."


	4. Chap 4: How to save a life

**This is the last chapter, I think I's gonna be a little sad. I've used **_**'How To Save a Life' **_**on this but some of the words have been changed to suite the story. **

(Chap 4: How to save a life)

One moment the two where chatting on the roof of the old building, and the next cased by the Foot. No matter how hard Raph fought he couldn't stop them from killing her.

_She says 'for once will you talk?'_

_I walk she says 'sit down it's just a talk'_

_I smile politely back at her_

_She listens kindly I'm here for her_

_And then the shadows come to fight_

_They take her away it's a useless fight_

_Between the lines of death and same_

_I begin to wonder why I came__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life__She let me know she was there_

_Cause after all she was here_

_She had to try to help me_

_Why did she care to help me_

_And now this fate as come for her_

_And I herd that somethin stirred_

_And pray to God she's safe now_

_And pray to God she's safe now_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life__And I had had to raise my voice_

_I got yelled at but it's my only choice_

_The knife seems so much bigger_

_And shadows seem all the thicker_

_She had done quite a few things_

_Only to help me, that was everything _

_I can say, she died, not in vain_

_And I begin to wonder why I came__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life_

_How to save a life__Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend_

_Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_How to save a life _

It was a crisp, cool night. The moon was full and bright. Everyone was getherd to say goodbye to Yuki, there long lost friend. Mikey stepped forward and placed a paice of paper at the feet of a girl, who's hear would have been hilighted in blue against a light-brown, whos eyes would have been a shining purple and who's heart would have been like of the purest gold had she not been carved from stone, the only difference is her mighty wings where visable for all to see. The girl resembled only what she was now, and angel.

As they walked away the paper got taken by a wind up, up and up 'till it came to the hands of a small fuiger against the moon.

"_Yuki…_

_I have something to tell you. Although I had many chances to say it, I never did. I regret never saying it and I hope with all my heart thay you'll forgive me. You are the coolest girl I ever met, your smart and funny, I love you. I just hope that someday, in anyway, I could see you again. I understand if you don't feel the same way to me, but even so, I'll never stop loving you._

_Mikey"_

The fuiger smiled. Her pail fingers traced the wrighting. What where once purple eyes where now a misty silver, her streeked hair hinted with silver also, pure-white wings as strong and mighty as a mountion streched out beside her. "If only that was possible." She smiled sadly. Using her powers she made her whisper travel to Mike's ears. "I love you to Mikey."

Mikey turned around only to see the stone Angel at the back of the graveyard, but now he didn't look sad, he smiled to himself and ran to cach up with his brothers.

**Don't know about you but I cried my heart out whilst wrighting this. Plz R+R. There will be a sequal, I promise.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone, I'm alive! I'm back, but not for long. You see I've decided my account has too many unfinished stories, but I can't bare to remove them from the site, so I made a new account. I'm putting up some of my fished stories (the one or two of them) on my new account and MIGHT be continuing some old ones on my new account too. If there are any old ones you've read and rly liked, and you'd like me to continue them, then message me. My new account is CrystalBVB. Hope to hear from you all soon ^^**


End file.
